Her Journal Entries Told
by Velia-Marie
Summary: A girl was once recruited to become and Avenger and/or an agent of SHIELD. But what happens when an Avenger with anger issues starts to see her as a daughter and also has something to do with the death of her father? This will take place in 2013, after Iron Man 3 and before Avengers: Age of Ultron
1. Entry 1-2

**_A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Here's another Fan-fiction of mine that I will attempt to actually finish! A lot of it is alreay written on Instagram, so I'll see how much i can post today! This will take place in 2013, after Iron Man 3 and before Avengers: Age of Ultron_**

* * *

Hello, my name is Luna Devins. I've decided to keep a Journal and record things that have happened in my life. My first Journal Entry will be what happened yesterday. From there, I'll be writing a Journal entry at the end of the day or whenever I can. Here goes nothing.

* * *

May 23, 2013 Journal Entry 1:

* * *

It was a normal day at school. That morning, I was almost late. I ran down the hall trying to beat the bell. I was almost there when Harper, the popular mean girl in the grade, shoved me into the lockers. I dropped all my stuff and was now trying to pick it all up. Then she kicked my spiral down the hall. "Oops." she had said smugly. A few loose papers had flown away and I scurried to get them. I finally walked into my class as the bell rang. "Yes." I muttered to myself. "I made it!" I sat down and then class started. I listened, took notes, answered questions. People laughed at my intelligence. Why? I don't know. It was a normal day. But then a man walked into class. A few of the students stood up straight. "My name is Clint. That's all you need to know. I need Devins." everyone stared at me. Some with hatred some with envy. Clint walked over to me. "We need you at S.H.I.E.L.D." he whispered then turned to the teacher. "Ma'am, I'm authorized to sign this girl out of class. We have already talked to her mother." Mrs. Canton said it was fine for me to leave. I got my stuff and Clint walked me outside to a car with a lady inside. She told me her name was Natasha. And with that, we left.

* * *

May 25, 2013 Journal Entry 2:

* * *

Clint, Natasha and I made it to HQ and that's when I met the rest of them. Nick Furry explained most of what was going on to me. Then he said I was to stay in a room there in HQ. He said they were trying something new. They knew of my intelligence. Furry say I could skip one or two grades if a wanted to and still graduate high school early. Then he said that I actually have nice agility and reflects and that with my young, quick mind, I could help the team a lot. He wanted me to be an Avenger! Clint led me to my room. It felt like a prison cell. They said there would be a laptop with specific downloads that I need to solve. I found the laptop and turned it on. It was already logged in and so I quickly found the downloads. There were more than I expected, but I managed to finish all of them within two hours. They were impressed. They wanted to keep this project going. So to, what I call, bribe me to stay, I was given almost full access to all the areas in HQ. I would be able to get homework emailed to me and I could talk and Face time my mom any time. I accepted the deal, and since then, things have been great!


	2. Entry 3-5

May 28, 2013 Journal Entry 3:

* * *

They let my mom come to HQ! We had a fun time! It's been three weeks since I've come here and what a long three week! My mom and I didn't really stay at HQ though. We walked around New York and ate at a nice restaurant (S.H.I.E.L.D paying of course) then we got back. I forgot to introduce her to my, I don't know, coworker, I guess you could say. She was caught off guard by a guy flying around outside in a metal suit, fixing a satellite thing. I introduced her to all of them but Thor. He wasn't present at the time. Then we talked again just about how it's been. She talked with Furry just to make sure everything I was doing here was safe. But it was, that is, until they slipped me a substance in my drink. I didn't taste it, but I had a major headache afterwards. At the time, I didn't know it was the drink. My mom gave me Advil, but that didn't work. I still don't know what exactly happened. One of the scientist there told me just to rest and we'll talk about it later. My mom refused to leave so she's still here. I guess I'm taking a nap now, I'll find out what happened when I wake up.

* * *

May 29, 2013 Journal Entry 4:

* * *

I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. That stuff they gave me? Yeah, it was a substance that slightly rewired my brain. When I woke up, they gave me a paper plate. I had no idea why. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. "Just whatever." the scientist had said. And no, the scientist isn't Bruce. He comes in here in a minute. Anyways, I spun it a few times until I got bored. I ended up ripping it in half for fun. He looked at me shocked and called Furry. "It work. Dear God, it worked!" I was confused. "what do you mean?"they both looked at me stunned. The guy spoke slowly." That's not what you might think it is. "" What? A paper plate?" I said then ripped it again and he shook his head. "That's pure titanium." now I was even more confused. He got out his phone and snapped a picture of me. He then proceeded to show me. "What did you do." he explained it to me and said that wasn't all he did. "I also rewired your DNA. Your agility gave me an idea. What if we gave you the abilities of a cat!? And not just that, the ability to transform yourself into any cat that exist! Maybe even some that don't!" suddenly I realized my eye sight was sharper, so was my hearing. I got mad, enraged. "Do you realize how dangerous this is!? Am I the only one seeing the chaos I can cause now!? Thanks, thanks a lot for turning me into a freak! What if a see a soft ball but turns out its a grenade!? I could accidentally kill someone!" I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

May 30, 2013 Journal Entry 5:

* * *

I locked myself in my room. I was going through my bag and ripping up random papers that I knew were unimportant. Ripping paper calms me down for some reason. Then I heard a knock at my door "Go away, Furry." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Which was still tainted with hatred venom. "It's not Furry." I immediately recognized the voice as Bruce Banner. "What do you want?" I had made the decision to hate all scientist at S.H.I.E.L.D and I didn't want to talk or even see any of them. "I just want to talk to you." I said and did nothing in response. I just shredded more paper. "Please. This project was mostly classified to a lot of people. I knew they were recruiting someone like you, but I didn't know that they were going to do this. I don't even like that they did." I sighed and let him in. I said nothing. He closed the door behind him and sat on my bed. I sat on the floor looking down and ripping more paper. "Stop, please." I sighed and put down my hands and the paper. I looked at him. "Are you okay?" the stupid question burned me. "What do you think? I just want to go home now, but I can't. They all hate me there, they physical, verbally and bully me in any other way they can think of. You don't know what it's like to be a freak that everyone hates and wishes didn't exist!" I caught myself, remembering that this was Bruce Banner. "I'm sorry. I-" he raised his hand. And cut me off "I do know how you feel right now. The only difference is I did this to myself." I was silent. "I know what your going through, more or less. All I want to do is help you through it."


	3. Entry 6-8

May 31, 2013 Journal Entry 6:

* * *

What Bruce had told me made me look at him in a new light. He was different than the other scientists here. All they care about was future evolutions and innovation. No, Bruce wasn't like this. He actually had a heart. He also had understanding. Suddenly, I knew I could trust him. I looked at him with a lot less hate. "Thanks." I told him and slightly smiled. He smiled back at me and got up to leave. He opened the door, but he spoke before he left. "I know you must feel trapped. I was, and still am, dealing with that. I think we can help each other." he stood there for a moment in though. The silence grew louder until he spoke again. "I've never had a daughter. You never had a dad." I was about to speak then closed my mouth. Everyone knew by now that my dad had died when I was only three years old. I touched the little reddish-purple charm that rested on the top of my collar bone. I said nothing and he walked out and closed the door leaving me to think. Not much has happened since then, except for my mom yelling at Furry. But now I think I'm going to go talk to Bruce. He's the only one I really care about in S.H.I.E.L.D. The other Avengers are alright. Tony is a bit big headed. Thor is barley here. Clint and Natasha are a little scary. Steve is still behind on all this 'new' stuff. But Banner, Banner I can talk to, and he can listen and understand. He's willing. And I'm glad.

* * *

May 30, 2013 Journal Entry 7:

* * *

After about two and a half hour, I was still in my room. A few people had come in and out, my mom, a random agent or two, and thats about it. Finally, I got up and walked out of my room. I got looks from a few people, but I ignored them. I walked to Bruce's lab where I thought he might be. He was. He didn't see me walk in so I walked over to him and watched what he was doing. He had his face up close to a microscope. I had no idea what he was looking at. "Hm." I said softly, it was enough to make him look up. "Oh, hey. Whats up?" He seemed happy to see her. I wasn't sure why I had come, I just did. "Uh, nothing. I just wanted to... Hang out, I guess." He nodded and said. "okay," then went back to his microscope. There was an awkward silence, at least it was awkward for me.

* * *

Journal Entry 8:

* * *

"You okay?" Bruce asked without looking up. "Yeah, I'm alit better." He nodded slightly then asked "So, who all hates you back home?" He still didn't look up until I started to tell stories of my school days. He listened and we went back and forth with countless stories. We went off topic a lot, but that's okay. We laughed and smiled, and not once did I feel sad or disappointed. When he looked at his laptop, he realized it was late. "Hey, its already ten. You should be getting to bed." He got up and walked me to my room. He opened the door and stayed outside. "Goodnight." I told him. He smiled and said "Goodnight." And walked out. So this is probably my last journal entry for today. I'm going to get some rest.


	4. Entry 9-11

May 31, 2013 Journal Entry 9:

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I roles on my side and looked at the time. It was 6:30. Too early for a Saturday. I looked at my phone and a text flashed across. I could only read part of it, so I unlocked my phone to read the rest. It was saying how I was going to start my physical training with Natasha in ten fifteen minutes. "Yay, fun." I made myself get up and I got ready quickly. I met up with Natasha right outside my door. "Ready?" She asked. "Well, I didn't get ready this early for nothing" That's all I'm writing for now, gotta go!

* * *

Journal Entry 10:

* * *

The day was so long! Natasha and I were training in a room I haven't been in. We had only short water breaks. One time, Nat threw a weight at me just to see my reaction. I swiftly dodged it then hissed at her. I shocked myself. I had never hissed before. It seemed to surprise her to. By the time we were done. I was covered in sweat and felt beaten up. Then I got another alert that I needed to see Dr. Fanco. He's the scientist who gave me those chemicals or whatever. My first thought was "this won't be pretty" I'm ending there, Ill write my next Journal Entry when I come back.

* * *

Journal Entry 11:

* * *

I walked to 's lab with quite the glare at him, I sat down in a chair. "Good! You're here on time!" He said. I stayed silent with my arms crossed. "Okay then, how do you feel." I looked up at him with slightly raised eyebrows. "What do you think? I'm hot and sweaty, I feel like crap." He took a deep breath. "That's not.. Never mind." He grabbed a little hammer thing and knocked on my knee. "Okay" he said to himself after I reacted very quickly. "I want you to grab the pen as soon as you see it." I narrowed my eyes, but listened. He hid it in his sleeve then had it appear beside my head. I quickly snatched it and broke it in half. "Hey!" I shrugged at him. I was clearly getting him mad. "Okay... Any cat like transformations?" I shook my head head, but then remembered earlier. "I hissed" he seemed disappointed. "Can you turn into a cat yet?" I shrugged. "I don't think so." "Try." I thought about, nothing, I could picture a little house cat, but still nothing. "Nope" he got out a picture of a bobcat. "Now try." I stared at it, but still nothing. "God! Can you ever cooperate! Jesus Christ! This little girl!" I shot up "Hey! I'm trying!" I shouted back. That started about a five minute argument between us. It only stopped because Bruce came in to see what was up.


	5. Entry 12-15

May 31, 2013 Journal Entry 12:

* * *

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Bruce asked with his signature calm voice. "She is such a stubborn little-" "He's an insane psychopath!" Bruce came between us. "Okay, just calm down." I took a deep breath as Bruce turned to . "Okay, what happened?" He crossed his arms and started to explain. "All I want is to see the effects of what our little experiment are." He said and I glared at him. "She's the one who is lashing out! As smart as she is, she can't follow simple commands!" Bruce held up his hand. "Okay, okay, Luna." He turned to me. "I don't want to be a lab rat. I don't want to be here anymore.I didn't ask for this!" Furry had been notified and was just getting there. "Luna, what's wrong?" I turned to him. "I want to go back to Arlington!"

* * *

Journal Entry 13:

* * *

Dr. Fanco laughed at me. "You want to go back to Arlington?" He said then scoffed "You can't! Your to unstable now, we don't know what could happen!" "And who's fault is that!" I snapped back at him. "Okay, let's just... Let's just take her home." Furry said calmly. "Furry! No!" Dr. Fanco shouted. I scoffed. "I want to go home, and I only trust that he will actually get me there." I pointed to Bruce. He seemed a little surprised. "Please, just take me home." They all thought. "No." Fanco said bluntly. "Fanco, I think it's best. Banner, take her home one the first flight to Texas."

* * *

June 2, 2013 Journal Entry 14:

* * *

The plane ride home was alright. I got a window seat while Bruce sat beside me. We talked a little bit, but not much. He tried to get my mind off of everything, and he did succeed... from time to time. We finally made it to Dallas and my mom was there to pick me up. We drove home. Banner went back to New York. I had to go back to school the next day. That day was so long. I turned in my homework from the last week and they gave me some more from the day before. Finally it was athletics. "Oh look, the little thing is back in P.E! What did ya do in NYC? Nothing?" Harper and her group laughed at me. I ignored them and they left, but when we came back, to the locker room, I found out they weren't done with me

* * *

Journal Entry 15:

* * *

We were in the locker room. almost everyone was gone. I was the last one. I had already changed when Harper and her gang came in. "You know what bothers me?" She asked as snobbish as possible. "The fact that the oh so cute HawkEye came for you instead of someone more important" she leaned on her hip. "Like me." The other girls nodded in agreement. "So, what did you do?" I was actually not supposed to say anything so I just said "It's classified. I can't say." She laughed "Sure it is." She gestured to me then two of the girls grabbed me. "Hey!" I shouted at them. "You're gonna tell me. Did they give you something? A weapon? A power? What!?" "Stop it! Let me go!" I hissed at her, then realized that was probably a bad idea. "What was that?" She asked then an evil look came over her. She laughed. "You a cat now, aw how cute! Can you meow for us? Maybe purr even?" They all started to laugh. I kept my mouth shut. "Say something!" I glared at her. "Why were you with HawkEye!" That's all she really cared about I realized. "Ugh! Fine then!" She flicked her wrist and the other girls threw me against the lockers. "Have it your way!" A certain rage and fear filled me. A feeling of overwhelming threat came over me. Fight or Flight! I always stayed away from these girls. This time I tried to run again, but something else told me no. I tried to fight it, it hurt, it filled my mind, it was awful. And then it happened. "What's she doing?" One of the girls asked. I was on the ground, looking like I was having a spasm attack. I screamed, but that quickly changed into a roar.


	6. Entry 16-18

June 3, 2013 Journal Entry 16:

* * *

I twisted and turned and finally I was something I couldn't imagine. A huge leopard. I wasn't even a normal sized leopard! I was almost twice that size! I can't remember much. It drives me insane. Like I was there, but at the same time, I was gone. I remember hearing screams, seeing blood. I remember jumping and pouncing and slashing my big paw. Then I remember a shot. Then feeling more threatened. The another shot. Finally, everything went black. I woke up in what looked like a jail cell. It stunk. It was night and I got up, then realized I wasn't wearing anything. I sat back down and hid in a shadow. Then I heard someone walk up behind me, well, two someone's. "Luna? Is that you?" It was my mom. "Yeah." She reached through the bars and tossed me some clothes. I quickly put them on the walked to see who the other person was. His back was turned, but I could still tell. "Bruce?" My mom nodded to him and he turned around. "Hey... You okay?" I nodded. "Where am I?" "The zoo" I was taken aback. "What?" Bruce then started to explain. "You turned into a leopard and attacked the girls in the locker room. People heard it and came to look, then called animal control, 911, and the zoo." I nodded in understanding. "Are they..." "No, ones in critical condition, but shell live. The others are fine." He unlocked the door then started to walk off. Me and my mom followed. " I think it's best... If we take you back to SHIELD." We said nothing and continued to follow.

* * *

June 4, 2013 Journal Entry 17:

* * *

Nick Furry had to fly to Arlington and explain everything. His story was that a leopard escaped from the zoo and made its way to the school. It smelled something in the locker room and figured out how to get in there. Then I managed to get away. SHIELD got hold of all security tapes and edited them so the story was believable. He said I was going to be needing to stay at SHIELD HQ for a while. So now I'm back. I asked about Harper and they said that she keeps rambling how the leopard was me. Now everyone thinks she went a little crazy after the incident. On the way to SHIELD HQ, Bruce said "The reason I think this will be better is that we'll be able to keep an eye on you. Well, I will be able to anyways. And in return... You can keep an eye on me." He surprised me at first then continued "We can help each other through all this." I nodded. We made it back to New York by the time it was nightfall, midnight to be exact, but Dr. Fanco wanted to see me ASAP.

* * *

June 5, 2013 Journal Entry 18:

* * *

I walked into Franco's lab. He was set with all his equipment. I was slightly scared and felt the same urge from earlier. I guess it was obvious because Bruce put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath. "Now, Thomas, don't hurt her. And just be calm." Fury was standing behind us, my mom beside him. Franco's hair was a mess, dark circles under his eyes... He's obsessed over his little experiment. "Whatever you say, Banner." He said with his weird dialect. "So, Luna, please, just sit." He gestured to a table for me to sit on. I looked to Bruce and he put one arm around my shoulders and lead me that way. "Open your mouth please." I did so and he stuck a cotton swab in my mouth and took a DNA sample. He stuck it underneath a microscope. "Banner! Come look!" He did and seemed a little surprised. "Hm" was all he said. Dr. Fanco looked back at me. He took a pair of pliers and as he got closer, I growled. "I'm just getting a hair sample." He quickly pulled a single hair from my head. "Ow." I said, rubbing my head. He analyzed that two and stuck it and a few more stands of my hair in differing liquids. He continued doing all of these weird examinations until it was almost five in the morning.


	7. Entry 19-21

June 5, 2013 Journal Entry 19:

* * *

My mom had fallen asleep in a chair, Fury had left to who knows where, I was yawning and Bruce and Fanco where just about everywhere in the lab. My eye lids were getting heavy, but Fanco didn't want me to sleep. "Alright. That's enough, look at her, Thomas, she's barely even awake." I yawned again and looked up. "But I haven't figured it out yet!" He said, sounding a bit pouty. "I need to know! I need to know what made her change, what progress the DNA and brain simulations have done. I need to know." I had forgotten about the brain rewire, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Fanco, she's going to become sleep deprived, she need rest." He let out a long sigh, knowing Bruce was right. "Okay, fine." We woke up my mom and left the lab. I glanced back and saw Fanco through the window. He looked defeated. "Thanks, Bruce." He simply smiled and led me to my room. He tucked me in, then I untucked myself. He laughed a little. "You're quite the child." He said then left. I could here my mom thank Bruce and then she was led to her room.

* * *

Journal Entry 20:  


* * *

  
I woke up to an alarm going off on my phone. It read 'EVACUATE' I couldn't stop it from going off, so I got out of bed and tried to get out, but the door was jammed, I couldn't escape. I looked around and spotted the air vent. I got on top of a chair that was in there and jumped, but I couldn't reach it. I looked around. The I though what if I jumped from the desk to the bed? I looked at the vent and threw a book at it. It came loose and I tried my jump idea. It worked and I grabbed the vent. The screen became loose and I was now dangling wile holding a pice of this metal. I pulled myself up and got into the air shaft. I crawled through until I found another. I kicked it open and jumped down, landing on all fours. I looked up and saw Natasha, Clint. Fury, Bruce, and for some reason Tony. "Uh, hi?"

* * *

Journal Entry 21:  


* * *

  
"Wow, I'm surprised she didn't bang on the door." Tony said. "She only did that in eighteen minuets." Natasha said as she looked down at a tablet. "Very nice." Fury said. Bruce and Clint didn't say anything. I got up and dusted myself off "Um, is somebody going to explain what's going on?" Now Clint spoke. "We wanted to see what you would do." Bruce nodded "And I wanted to make sure you were safe." He said as he looked for any obvious injuries, but there were none. "Your getting more strength, slowly, but that's okay." Natasha gave the tablet to Fury. "Come on, let's go do today's workout." 


	8. Enrty 20-24

June 6, 2013 Journal Entry 22:

* * *

Natasha led me to I different part of the training room. Before, we were just in a rather blank room with hardly anything in there. When she had thrown the weight at me, it looked like it was had from hard plastic. Now this room was filled with weapons, but they all seemed to be made if either sticks or foam. This was so annoying. "Okay, today we work with weapons." She gestured to all the weapons around the room. "I want to know which you are most comfortable with." I looked around. "How? None of them look like metal..." Natasha looked slightly annoyed too. She thought for a minute. "We'll, how's about you just pretend." I rolled my eyes, but agreed. "Alright, take your pick." I glanced at the bow and picked it up. "Barton's choice? Why not." I muttered and knocked at arrow. I aim it at a person shaped target. I shot the arrow and it hit his arm. "Not to bad." Natasha said. "I was aiming for his head..." I said with annoyance. "Oh, well, moving on." After trying a shield, a few differing guns, and even a hammer, Natasha was about ready to give up for the day. "Wait, what about a sword?" She seemed to perk up. "Sure." She threw one at me and I caught the foam looking sword with ease. "Alright, I'm going to through some stuff at you, you defend yourself." She said as she picked up a ball of real foam. She threw it and I quickly sliced it. She threw more stuff at me and I heard the door open. "Pay attention over here." She said she gestured to the person behind me to throw stuff. I spun around cutting everything that came my way. "Hey, she's a natural with that thing." It was Clint. Natasha raised her Han to stop and Clint walked up, I was in the zone, so I spun around my blade going towards Clint.

Ok, a lot of entries today, I'll write more tomorrow

* * *

June 7, 2013 Journal Entry 23:

* * *

I'll pick up where i left off!  
I stopped myself. My blade landed inches from Clint's neck. "Whoa." He froze. I put my sword down and realized how tired I was. "Sorry." I handed the blade to Natasha. "I think that's your weapon." She said and Clint added "yeah, I think you need a special blade though. A special sword in general." He walked past me to Natasha. They spoke quietly. So quite that even I couldn't hear her. "Okay. Hey, why don't we take you to your room?" I shrugged, not really sure what was going on. "And let's take the long way." Clint added and we walked out the back door. "What's going on?" I asked, but before Natasha or Clint could answer, Fury caught us. "Barton, Romanoff," he paused the looked straight at me "Devins." I shook my head slowly. "Uh, yeah?" He reached for my arm. " I need you to come with me,now." I pulled back. "I can walk myself." He put his hand behind his back and started to walk off, glancing back to see if I was following. He started to explain. "We're having a little trouble with Fanco.. And it mostly is about you."

* * *

Journal Entry 24:  


* * *

  
I jogged to Fury's side. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well. He's had no sleep. He's been up all night trying to figure out what makes you.. Transform. It's not the same as Banner, that's all we know." I tonight about then spoke again "Well, I don't see why that's too bad of a thing, I hate the guy, but still." He shook his head. "No.. You don't understand. He wants to do expire to on you. Test you and your emotions. Maybe even some, uh, let's just say it's more than just blood samples" I furrowed my brows. "He wants to do.. Surgery on me?" we were both silent for a moment. "More or less." We walked into his office and I sat down. "Fanco's determined to figure you out. He's become-" "obsessive." I finished off for him and he nodded. "We want you to be in here, away from him. He'll be looking for you though." "Where's Bruce?" I asked. He shook his head "I don't think you two should be near each other for a while. For the good of both of you." My expression went cold. "I. Want. Bruce." He sighed "Yes, I know, but I'm afraid you can't see him." I slammed my hand on his desk. "I want to know where he is! Now!" He raises up his hand "I know! I'm trying to keep both of you and SHIELD HQ safe!" I glared at him, and without a word darted up and sprinted to the door. "I'll just kind him myself!" I shouted at him as I was about to slam the door. But Natasha was there in my path and stopped me. "This is to keep you safe. Stay in his office." I tried to run past her, but she grabbed me. I kicked wildly. "Bruce!" I shouted and was put back in Fury's office and locked in. 


	9. Enrty 25-27

June 7, 2013 Journal Entry 25:

* * *

I banged on the door. I felt rage and my mind was clouded. Time slowed down but it also went by so fast. My mind was racing. I felt defenseless, trapped, vulnerable, and worst of all, threatened. I felt like I was in danger and that's what remained in the forefront of my thoughts. I had to do something to stop the feeling of threat. I felt that same agonizing feeling in the locker-room. I sank to the ground and put my hands on my head to stop the roaring sound, but I knew it was no use. I struggled to fight it, knowing I could kill someone. I didn't want that, not even for Fanco. I screamed and hissed, it was a new, different kind of pain. I hated it. I couldn't control it. I couldn't see or hear much. I heard my own hisses and screams and the roaring in my head. The tearing of my leggings and jacket as I was losing my own battle. I saw the world... Differently, I can't explain how. But then I heard shouts that weren't mine, they came from outside the door. Then suddenly, the door came open and Bruce was standing there, watching me in terror.

* * *

Journal Entry 26:  


* * *

  
Bruce dropped to my side as I struggled. I looked up at him and I could see his mouth moving but I could barely hear him. I forced myself to. "Hey... Gonna be okay... Calm... A deep breath..." I simply looked at him and he put his hand on my back. I started to feel safer. I started to slow down my breathing. I forced myself to look at him, to know that he was there. I could feel my heart beat slowing down to a normal pace. I went back to my normal self. "There you go." I could finally hear and see everything like I should. "Wow. You stopped it." I honestly didn't care what he was saying, just that I could hear him clearly. I could see a small smile sneak its way on Bruce's faces. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We sat there on the ground for a few seconds longer then he got up and then helped me up. My clothes were a little loose, but that was better than tainted with blood. A shiver went down my back as I thought of what could've happened. "Well done, ." It was the voice of a maniac.

* * *

Journal Entry 27:  


* * *

I looked past Bruce to see Fanco. He was slowly clapping. "I knew I'd find you, but I wasn't expecting to see that!" He stepped closer to me but Natasha and Fury stepped in his way and Bruce stepped in front of me. "Get away from her, Fanco." Bruce said in such a tone I've never heard him talk in. "What? I'm not doing anything." Fury spoke next, "But you will." Fanco looked annoyed and tried to push past them, but Natasha held a gun and pointed it at his head. Fanco raised up his hands. "I just want to know how she can transform, and now also how she can shut down the transformation like she just did" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Even if you did get a hold of me, I'd never let you find out." He chuckled and put his hands down. "Oh, my dear Luna, I have my ways." Without another word, he hit Natasha's arm out of the way and grabbed the gun from her. Fury held up his gun but before he could shoot, Fanco shot his hand. Fury dropped the gun and Franco picked it up. He pointed them both at Natasha and Fury. Everyone stood still. "Now Banner, just hand her over, and everyone will live." Bruce looked at him calmly, but I could tell he was starting to get mad. Bruce held my arm, "But will she.." Fanco didn't say anything 


	10. Entry 28-30

June 8, 2013 Journal Entry 28:  


* * *

"Hand her over Banner! Or I'll shoot both of them!" Fanco seemed to have a twitchy finger on the guns he held. Then I saw some movement behind him. "Just put down the guns, Thomas." Bruce said, addressing him by his first name. "And you'll give her to me? I don't think so." He held the guns tighter. "I will kill both of them! Hand her over! You have ten seconds!" "And you have three!" It was Steve and Clint running down the hall. They counted down as they ran to Fanco. "One! Two! Three!" At three, Steve hit Fanco in the head with his shield. Fanco stood there with his head down for a second longer before falling on the ground. He was out cold. As he was falling though, he shot one of the guns. I was hit in the leg. I let out a loud gasp at the sudden feeling of being shot. I fell and grabbed the wound on the bottom of my calve. Bruce went down to my side and Steve and Clint ran over, too. Fury and Natasha were handcuffing Fanco. "Get her to the ER, now!" Fury said to the three Avengers. Bruce carried me and Steve and Clint helped him get me to the ER. Once I was there, the doctors numbed my leg and took out the bullet. Then, they patched me up and said to stay off my leg for a few days. They gave me crutches and I sighed. I've never crutches before.

* * *

Journal Entry 29:  


* * *

  
It was only noon by the time I was able to walk around on the stupid crutches. I was slow; I wasn't used to being slow. Bruce found me and looked me up and down. "You alright?" He asked and I simply nodded. "You know, when Fanco comes to... He'll" "go crazy and try to dissect my brain?" I finished off for him. "We'll keep him locked up away from you. Away from here even." He said as he walked to my side. "I asked Fury if he'd let you take the rest of the day off. No studies, no training, no downloads or test or challenges." I looked at him gratefully and hopefully. "So... A normal teenage weekend?" He nodded and started to walk. I kept up with him. "What do want to do? I'm buying." I thought about it. Money was no object. But what did I want to do? "Um... The mall?" I asked. He sighed a little. "I honestly thought you were going to say a movie.."

* * *

Journal Entry 30:  


* * *

  
We managed to get to the mall with me on crutches. It wasn't that far and we decided to walk there. Once inside, I was slightly overwhelmed "Well.. Not quite like Arlington." I mumbled. Bruce looked at me and laughed a little. "No, not quite. Where to first?" He said. I looked at him and caught a small hint of fear. "Don't worry, I'm not that girly." I said as I started to walk. The first place I went was actually a tech store. "Hey Bruce, what about a laptop. Like a personal one, not a SHIELD one." He looked at me and slightly hushed me. Right, no talking about SHIELD in public, at least not for me. "Ok. Oh! An a new phone. Maybe a drawing tablet, you are buying, money is no object right?" He looked slightly shocked. "I never said that." "You implied it!" Crippled little me walk to the laptops and picked out a fancy Mac and a sweet phone. I also got the drawing tablet of my dreams. Bruce sighed as he payed in cash. "I know right. Teenage daughters are so expensive." The cashier lady said. "How many you got?" Bruce didn't looked taken aback by her question at all, but I kinda was. "Just this one, and you?" The lady chuckled a little. "Three. It's chaos." I laughed a little, Bruce joined and so did Raina. I read he name tag. "Well, good luck to you, Miss Raina." Bruce said as he picked up the bag of my new tech. "Same to you. It looks as if you got a handful with this one." She said as she looked at my wrapped leg then back at Bruce. "You have no idea." With that we left to the rest of the mall, and I started to realize, this wasn't just a 'I feel sorry for you' trip. For Bruce, it meant something more than that. 


	11. Entry 31-33

June 7, 2013 Journal Entry 31:

* * *

We went to a shoe store and I got some new combat boots, tall boots, two pairs of sneakers, and of course flip flops. We then went to a random store that had a bunch if weird and random stuff. We ended up getting a wooden jewelry box, art stuff to put kn the box, a mirror, some phone cases, and a journal. We left that store and went to Claire's. I picked out a cute fedora hat and some shades. Then Bruce paid and we went to go eat at the food court. "this has been fun." he said as he greatfully put down all the bags. "Yeah! It has been!" I said as I took a bite from my sub sandwich. He took a sip of his soda then spoke. "You remember me taking about Betty?" I nodded. I don't think i wrote about that time"Well, I was just wondering about your dad." I stopped and looked at him. He looked as if he was about to apologizes, I spoke first. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Journal Entry 32:

* * *

Bruce looked at me. He looked as if he was trying to figure out if this was a good idea or not. "Well, how was he like?" ha asked at last. I sighed but smiled. "Well, I don't remember much. I know he was nice and kind and so very loving." I spoke with no pain because when I thought about my dad, I could only smile. "He would take a bullet for us." I was silent and then Bruce asked another question. "Did he give you that?" he pointed at my necklace. "uh, yeah. A few days before he died. At the time, it didn't mean much, but after he died, and after I grew up a little bit, I've never taken it off. It means that much to me." I instinctively touched the reddish-purple gem. Bruce smiled slightly then nodded, his smiled fades though. He was about to ask the big question. "How did he die?" I sighed again. This always made me upset. "Well, he was diagnosed with cancer. He was a business man and he needed to go to Washington. The doctors said one round trip on a plane should be fine. On the way home, he started to feel sick, he was about to tell a flight attendant when the plane started to crash... The cancer was killing him at the same time the plane was." we were both quiet. It looked as if Bruce was going to say something more, but he didn't. "Well, that's about all I know or can remember." I said as I tried to relive the heaviness of the air. "How's about we keep shopping?" I smiled then Bruce smiled "Yeah, alright. Lets hit one more store then start heading back." I nodded in agreement as he threw away our trash, I headed for JC Penny's.

* * *

June 9, 2013 Journal Entry 33:

* * *

We walked into the stores and Bruce said he'd just wait for me by the escalators. I said ok and wandered off. I picked out an Under Armor long sleeve work out shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of leggings. I also got another red t-shirt. I also got a tank top and shorts. I met up with him and he had something in his hand. "What's that?" I asked. "Oh, well.." He handed it to me. It was a cool denim jacket. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Yeah! I love it!" He smiled slightly and as he started to walk to the check out line he said "Good!" We paid and left the mall and went back to HQ. "Hey, you don't mind if I experiment with the legging and shirt you just got, do you?" I looked at him confused. "Uh, well that depends, what are you going to be doing?" "Well, I wanted to make clothes for you that would, you know, change as you do when you, well," he hesitated "transform?" I finished off for him. "Yeah." I searched through the bag he held and got out the Under Armor shirt, the leggings and the jacket. "Here, use these" he took them and walked with me to my room. He set down all the bags on my bed. "I'll start working. If you need me, you know where I'm at." He smiled, I smiled and he walked out. I opened up the bags and spent the rest of the day with my new stuff.


	12. Enrty 34-35

June 10, 2013 Journal Entry 34:

* * *

The next day I woke up and walked to Bruce's lab. I didn't bother changing, so I was still in my new tank top and shorts. I walked in to find him asleep at a table. I slowly and quietly walked towards him. I saw that under him was a bunch of papers. I spotted my last name on one. I didn't think much of it, so I continued to look around. I saw my leggings under some microscope thing and my shirt and jacket where being held up by wires. "Science is weird." I whispered to myself. I kept looking around and found something on one of the screens. It had my last name the a "J." after it. "What?" I tried to take a closer look, but when I started to swipe through, something happened. It glitched out and I stepped back. Bruce started to wake up. He saw me and I pretended to be looking at some colored liquid. "What are you doing." He asked me with a yawn. "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see what you've got done." I smiled innocently. "Ok, well, let me call Tony and then give us a few more hours and it should done." I nodded then walked out. Luckily, he didn't notice the messed up screen, at least not yet. I saw him walk towards it; if he noticed it, he didn't show it or care. I walked off back to my room, but when I got there, Natasha stopped me. "Hey, no training today. You can just do whatever." I nodded then walked back into my room. "In that case, time to sleep in"

* * *

Journal Entry 35:  


* * *

  
I woke up again and felt that my leg wasn't hurting. I then realized I didn't use my crutches when I went to Bruce's lab earlier. I swung my legs over then side of my bed and looked at my shot leg. I got curious and unwrapped it. I was slightly amazed; there was only a scar where I was shot. "That's... Weird." I left my room still in my tank top and shorts and went to the break room to get some food. Tony was in there. He turned at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, hey Luna." He said as he turned back to the counter. "Hi Tony." I said bluntly. He can be annoying with his arrogance. "You look like you where thrown in a tornado." He said without looking back at me. "Gee, thanks. My bed head is glorious." He scoffed "that's one way of putting it." He turned back around holding a weird sandwich-taco thing. "What is that?" I asked "It's Shawarma!" He said and took a hardy bite, then my stomach growled. "Here, have a bite." I raised up my hand as he walked towards me. "I'm good. I'll get some donuts" "and milk? Because without milk, donuts are dull." He said and took another bite and walked out. I rolled my eyes and walked off to get my breakfast. Then Tony walked back in. "Oh, and by the way, your outfit's done" 


	13. Entry 36-38

June 10, 2013 Journal Entry 36:

* * *

I ate my donuts on the way to Bruce's lab. I took one last bite as I walked in. "Hey, Bruce." I said as I sat down. "Morning, Luna." He said as he looked up from a laptop and smiled. "Your clothes are over there, bathrooms over there." I picked up my stuff and headed to the bathroom to change. I changed quickly and my clothes where so loose. I walked out and crossed u arms. "Really?" I glared at Tony. "Just wait." He said, mouthful of shawarma. Then my clothes started to change. They shrank and stretched and then finally fit perfectly. Scary perfectly. "What the.." "Told ya." I looked at my clothes amazed. "So... Does it work?" Tony started to explain, but Bruce cut him off. "We don't know, we can't test it, but it should." "I help create it! It /will/ work." He toiled another bite of shawarma then walked to a desk. "Oh, and we can test it." He picked something up and then I realized that it was a piece of his suit, the glove to be exact. "We never agreed to that, Stark.." Bruce said as he got up. "Well, I agreed with myself, that's enough for me." He pointed his open robotic hand at me and the center of his palm started to glow.

* * *

June 12, 2013 Journal Entry 37:

* * *

I backed up. "What are you..." He shot at be but I dodged. My heart beat was already starting to pick up. "Oh, and there's no way out of this." Tony shot again and I got the fight or flight feeling. He started to run towards me, but as annoying as he was, I didn't want to hurt him. I froze. "Tony stop!" Bruce started to run towards him. He grabbed his arm but Tony threw him back. Bruce almost fell but he caught himself. "Hey!" I shouted at Tony. "Don't hurt him too, you psycho!" Tony scoffed "Why not?" He turned around and pushed Bruce down with such force, I thought he would've fallen against the table. "Tony, you do realize how dangerous this is!" Bruce said as he picked himself up. I started to get the threatened feeling again. I could feel my hands get tingly. "Stop!" I shouted, but Tony shot at me again. Bruce came up from behind him, but Tony swung his arm back, hitting him in the jaw. He then came to me and raised his arm to nail me, but I sank to the ground. I could feel the tissues in my body change. "And that's how that works." Tony said, quite proud of himself as my clothes started to stretch out and conform to the shape of the bobcat I was turning into. Bruce darted over, but Tony held him back. "Come on, let me see this." They fought until I let out a growl. They turned back to see a bobcat with clothes on "What I tell ya?" But then I started to claw at the clothes. I twisted and lashed out to try to rip them off, I was a wild animal after all. "She's going to hurt herself!" Tony started to look slightly, very slightly, worried. Bruce was going to simply calm me down, but Tony picked up something off a desk and ran over top me. He stuck a needle in me, but not without getting scratched. Then everything faded away. When I woke up, I was in the same clothes and I was laying on a bed in the infirmary. "Why do I keep ending up in here?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Journal Entry 38:  


* * *

  
I sat up and felt sore. I couldn't remember much, just that I turned into I cat and then ended up in here.. And that it was Tony's fault! I hate Tony; can I slap him in the face? Is that bad? Anyways, I got up and there was a tube connected to my arm and a few wires on my head. I picked one up and said, "Why do I have this's on me?" Then Bruce walked in looking tired. "They're so we can look at your brain waves and stuff like that. And also to make sure you didn't have any brain damage." he gently to then off and went to a computer box thing and turned then off. "We'd run you through a CT scan, but you were unconscious, we didn't want to risk it." he said as he sweet the wires on a stand. " you seem perfectly fine, it's just after what Tony did, we needed to make sure." I sighed and rubbed my face. "Where is Tony? Is like to slap him like, twenty times." Bruce chuckled and sat down beside me. "Well, he's been suspended from lab work until further notice. And he now has a temporary restraining order. He can't be within ten feet of you. That includes any is his 'fire arms'." I nodded my head "Thanks Bruce." he placed his hands on my shoulder and smiled. Here got up and took off the tube that was on my arm very gently. "What's that?" I asks. " it's a drug that is pretty much the opposite if adrenaline. It also stabilizes anything that needs to be stabilized." "Oh. Okay " afterwards, I went walking around SHIELD HQ. Some of the agents looked weary of my. Others seemed not to care. I ran into Phil and he smiled at me. "Hey sweetie!" he said as he bent down to match my height. "Hi Phil." I had a small right of annoyances in my voice, but he didn't catch it. "You wanna do something for me?" he handed me a metal suit case. "Run this to either Fury or Banner, would ya? Oh, and don't open it." I shrugged and went to the lab. 


	14. Entry 39-42

June 12, 2013 Journal Entry 39:

* * *

When I got to the lab, Bruce wasn't in there. I left the suit case on the desk and was about to leave, but then, I got curious. I slowly walked back to the case. It had a passcode on it. "Crap.." It was four numbers. If this was just your average SHIELD case, it'll be close to impossible to open... but if it was Fury's or Bruce's case, it would be much easier. Much easier if the case was Banner's. I decided to assume it belong to one of those two. "Fury.. Fury.. He..." I had to sit there for a minute "He recruited 6 Avengers and then 1 extra one after half or .5 years after recruiting the last 6" I put in the numbers, but it didn't work. I got annoyed so I tried again with Fury. "He had 2 eyes he now has 1... And.. Has 2 agents that are apart of the 6 Avengers." That didn't work either, I didn't expect it to. "Ok, what about Bruce." I thought. "He loved 1 woman, 1 woman only, he fought to protect 5 Avengers and with him makes 6." It was wrong. "Okay, he protected 5 Avengers now protects 6.. With 2 different... People. But he fears 1." The first half didn't open, but the second half did. It still wasn't enough though. "So.. Something, something, two and one." I reported the numbers in my head. "Two, one, two, one, two, one..." The numbers seemed familiarly important. "I'd travel over the 7 seas to protect those 2 girls important to me. For me, those 2 girls have more worth than anything on this 1 earth." I smiled, it was the poem my dad wrote on the last Valentines card he gave me and my mom. "That couldn't be it." I thought about then tried out my whimsy idea.

* * *

Journal Entry 40:  


* * *

  
"It's going to be locked" but then I tried to open it.. And it worked. "What?" I got out the papers and started to read them. " 'Experiment collaboration with Thomas Fanco and.. Jaison Devins'?..." I re-read it and read it again. I flip through more papers, "Reflects enhancement... Threats... Threatening... Devins noted '...this will help people around the world... it'll help my daughter...' " I was speechless I didn't know what to think of this. " 'The sights of threats: nothing... Subject 12: tense around the clock. Subject 13: constant flinches and twitches. Subject 14: all signs point to progress. Shows no signs of distress.' " I shook my head. "What is this?" Bruce walked in and I quickly closed the case. "How much did you read?" He asked in his signature placid voice. "Not enough." I said with a poker face and blunt voice then I pushed passed him and left.

* * *

June 13, 2013 Journal Entry 41:  


* * *

  
I went back to my room and immediately got on my computer. I looked around the SHIELD files for some answers but couldn't find any. I searched until I was about to give up. Then I had a crazy and stupid idea. I tried to look for some different kind of files until something flashed in bold read letters 'ACCESS DENIED' "Great, now what?" I thought about then thought up of how to get access. I tried but it flashed again. 'ACCESS DENIED. Enter security identification code.' I muttered to myself. "Security identification code... " then I had an idea. I grabbed my SHIELD issued phone and left my room. I quickly found Phil Warren. "Agent Warren! My favorite person in all of SHIELD! How's it goin?" He stopped and smiled at me. "Well, I'm not bad, and you?" I laughed and smiled back as I said, "All is good!" I looked and 'Okay, go time' I thought to myself. I saw that he had his ID tag on. "Hey! How's about Selfie I can send to my mom? She asked me who my favorite agent was." He laughed and nodded. "Of course! As long as it's on the phone SHIELD gave you." I took a selfie with him and perfectly got the tag. "Thanks!" I went back to my room and snooped around on the computer. 'ACCESS DENIED' "Shut up. It won't be for long." I muttered. I connected the phone and laptop and went to the programming. It took a while, but I finally broke through the fire wall. I also decoded Warrens tag. It had a bunch of stuff on it, but I decoded a scan code and it worked. I searched through the files and found a group labeled 'SHIELD Jail Facilities' I started looked around further. "Alright, now where's that psycho..."

* * *

Journal Entry 42:  


* * *

  
I searched until I finally found what and who I was looking for. There was a jail facility in Upstate New York. One of its prisoners was an old friend. "Thomas Fanco..." Then I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Luna, you in there?" It was Steve Rogers. "Yeah." I quickly closed the laptop. "Doors open." The food slid open and he stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I got up and say on my bedside. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He sighed as he spoke. "Well, I talked with Bruce. I read the files, all of them. I'm not sure what you read, but I just wanted to check up on you." I nodded. "Okay, yeah, thanks. I'm fine, really." It was quiet as he looked down then looked back up. He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke first. "I need a ride. Know when I can get one? That's free?" I did not want to take a cab. "Fury?" I shook my head. "What about... Warren?" I thought about it. "Yeah, maybe." "Okay." He sighed then left. I left and found Warren. "Hello again! I need a ride, mode taking me?" He thought about it then nodded. "Sure, I'm not too busy! Let's go." 


	15. Entry 43-44

June 13, 2013 Journal Entry 43:

* * *

followed Warren to his car and he started to drive. "So where to?" instead of telling him where to go, I gave him directions, until he started to catch on. "Wait a minute. This is the way to..." he drifted off then stopped on the side of the road. At this point, we were in Upstate New York. "Why are we going this way?" I didn't know what to say. I was almost panicking until I looked down at my phone oc the digestions and figured something out. Just a few miles from the secret facility, there was a few farm houses. "There's an uncle of mine that lives over here. I'd like to see him." Warren thought about it. "Alright-" "and he can take me back to SHIELD." I cut him off and looked hopefully to him. "Ok then.." he kept driving until he reached a house that I pointed at. "You sure he's home?" I nodded and got out of the car. I walked up the walkway with some nervousness in my step. I knocked on the door and glanced back at Warren. Then the door opened. "Hello?" It was a man in his mid twenties. "Hey! Uncle Richard!" he looked slightly confused and I turned back to the car. "Bye Warren!" I said then turned back to the man and said i a hushed voice "please just play along" then Warren came out and walked towards us. "So, you're Luna's uncle?" the man looked at me then to Warren. "Yes, Richard Olsen." he held out his hand and when Warren looked suspicious he added, "I got married to her mothers sister, Margery." Warren was still suspicious, but shook his hand. "Okay then. I'll just drop you off here Luna and I'll see you back at HQ."

* * *

Journal Entry 44:  


* * *

  
As Warren leftt, I walked in and the man closed the door. "So, you're Luna, and my name's Mark. My wife, Margery is in town. What are you doing here?" I swallowed hard The and began to explain. "It's a long story... But uh... I kinda work with this secret agency where my dad worked with this other guy. They were working in a lab on some serum. My dad died before it was complete. The other guy is in this secret jail facility not far from here. It is so secret and secure that I'm not supposed to be there. But I need to talk to the other man my dad worked with. I have to" Mark nodded in understanding. "SHIELD isn't it?" I looked slightly surprised. "How did you know?" "Well, I've seen them drive over here a lot. I've seen then in Time Square. And everything that happened with the Avengers was plastered on every news channel. I did my research, I know a few things." I nodded and then looked more confident as I asked, "Will you help me? The jail facility is just a few miles West of here." he grabbed some keys and nodded. "I don't see why not." 


	16. Entry 45-47

**_A/N: So I got all the way to Entry 44 yesterday! I still got a long way to go, I have a lot already written! Any questions so far? feel free to ask! Ok, onto the story!_**

* * *

June 14, 2013 Journal Entry 45:

* * *

I got into his truck and we drove to the jail. "Now, how do we get in." I shook my head. "Not we. I'm going in alone." He scoffed. "You're a kid. How will you manage that?" I smirked slightly and opened the door. "Trust me, I'm not what I seem. I'm a lot more." I hopped out and looked at the facility. I still had my SHIELD phone on me. And I still had the picture of Warren's tag. And I still had the decoded scan code on it. "If only I could hack in..." I looked around. 'No above ground guards? Hm..' I thought to myself. I could already spot the cameras and I could guess there blind spots. There was one in front of a control panned and I quickly found out where the blind spot was. It was small, but I fit perfectly. I held up my phone and snapped a picture. I dug in my pocket and found some tape. "Good thing I came prepared." I though and taped my phone to the camera. It was high up, but I managed to find a rock to step on to reach up. I went to the panel. Confusing for a normal person, but not for me. "Simple enough." I said quietly to myself and started to get into the system. The panel opened up a secret door, but with a key recognition. I got out my SHIELD issued pone and looked at the decoded code. I broke through the fire wall and put int the code and then after a little while, I managed to open the door. I put everything the way it was, got my other phone and slipped through the door before it closed. I was in. "Now, where's Fanco." I looked at my phone where I downloaded all the information I needed. I found where Fanco was and headed casually that way. I mixed in with the other people walking around until I made it. There was a metal door followed by a hard plastic and then followed by rails. Then I thought 'What if I shut down this particular area..' But I decided against it and instead, pit pocketed another agent's keys. I get in and there was Fanco facing my direction. "Oh, I wasn't expecting a visitor."

* * *

Journal Entry 46:

* * *

I closed the metal door and sat away from the window and in the blind spot of the camera. I glared at Fanco as he spoke. "It's always a joy seeing you, Luna." I took a deep breath"I read some files about you-" "and your father I presume?" I nodded then continued. "What exactly were you two working on?" He chuckled. "People now-a-days can't protect themselves at all. We wanted to change that." He paced around then sat down. "We wanted anything that was threatening to become not so threatening. Say a bullet would be a piece of wood instead of lead." He looked at me and smirked. "Titanium becomes styrofoam... Anyways, when a treat would accrue, a person would react differently. Fight, Flight or Freeze would simply become Fight. The mind would jump to a fighting self-defense mode." He let it sink in then I asked, "and what did any of this have to do with me?" He stood and paced around again. "Well your father heard from your dear aunt that you were being bullied physically-" "that's impossible! My dad died when I was three, I started being bullied at eight." He shook his head and smiled. "Oh child, there is so much that you don't know."

* * *

Journal Entry 47:

* * *

Fanco continued to speak. "You see, he actually died when you were ten almost eleven." Silence. I touched my necklace and was tense. Fanco continued. "You see, I thought it would be best to fake his death that way he could work with us 24/7. I managed to convince him, your aunt, and Fury. So it was done. Your father always felt bad about it, but I kept telling him how much good this would be for the world and for you. After his real death, I started to tweak the serum. Putting my own ideas into the mix. DNA enhancements were my idea." I stood up. "How did he die?" I hissed. "Oh, calm down, kitty. I'm getting there." "Well hurry up!" He held up his hands in a surrendering motion until I was calm again. He spoke "Well, we were getting close to the final product. Your dear Bruce Banner didn't know of any of this. But he found out and did not agree with it. The three of us fought until he started to get mad and irritated. I picked up a gun and pointed it at him and told him to leave. When he didn't and kept yelling at us, I shot at him, before the bullet hit, he was Hulk. He threw me across the room and that's how I got this." He pulled down his short to reveal a nasty scar. It was made up of thick jagged lines that stretched across his shoulder and chest. "Hulk then turned to your father and Jaison pointed a gun at him. He shot at him and Hulk picked him up and slammed him against the window, he almost fell out until I got back up and shot at the Hulk to get his attention. He threw Jaison at me and we both crashes against the wall. Jaison hit hit head hard on a pillar and I managed to distract the Hulk. I ran and jumped out the window, it was suicidal, but I was smart. I used my lab coat as parachute until Hulk caught up to me, caught me then landed on the ground. I fought against him and that's when SHIELD and the other Avengers came to my rescue. By then, it was too late for Jaison."


	17. Entry 48-51

June 14, 2013 Journal Entry 48:

* * *

I was enraged. "You're lying. You are a lying, psychopathic, insane scientist!" I got closer to the thick plastic. "Tell me the truth." Fanco crossed his arms and shook his head. "You're so naive. I did say the truth. What, did your oh so kind and caring Bruce tell you differently? Or did he not tell you at all?" I turned my back on him. "Luna, he's the one who's been keeping the truth from you. SHIELD never even tried to save your father. SHIELD has been lying to you this whole time. Can't you see, they're using you.." I hated him more than ever.. But he was right. SHIELD was just using me. "Luna... I can help you.. I can help you make them pay... All of them.." He was referring to the Avengers. I couldn't. But my rage got in the way on sense. "Luna. Bruce killed your father. Jaison Devins was murdered by Bruce Banner. And Bruce was never punished. He got away scot free." I was started to leave when he spoke again. "Think about who your dealing with. SHIELD has always been about themselves. Do they really care?" I left and ran back to Mark. "Hey, took us long enough. What hap-" "Drive!" I cut him off and leaned over to turn on the ignition. "Okay, just chill, I'm going." We left and I directed him to HQ. "You okay?" He asked and I just stormed off and went straight to Bruce.

* * *

Journal Entry 49:  


* * *

  
People tried to stop me, but I ignored all of them. I went straight to Bruce's lab and found him there reading papers. "I found out how my dad died! You lied to me! You did know! You knew a lot more than me!" He stood up and tried to calm me down. "Luna, please listen to me." I didn't bother. "Don't even try to apologize! You killed him!" "Luna-" "No! I hate you!" He was silent. I was enraged. Then Fury came running in along with Tony, Steve, and Warren. "Luna, calm down." I whipped around to Fury "It's too late for calm! I know the truth that all of you have kept from me!" I was tense. I knew this wasn't going to end well, but I didn't care. "Am I nothing but a lab experiment!? I talked to Fanco! Did he say the truth!? Did he kill my dad!?" I pointed to Bruce. He was tense and speechless. So was everyone else. "Did he!?" Steve held up his hands and walked over to me. "Yes. But it wasn't his fault. Fanco lit the match that started the big fire." Tony stepped up. "Don't let him get inside your head." I hissed at them. "And don't take another step towards me." I shook my head. Fury stepped out and said something to Warren as he left. A few seconds later, he walked back in." Luna, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Agents began to come up with tranquilizer guns. "Please calm down." I shook my head again "Your an idiot! Rage doesn't fuel the other side of me! Threats do! Danger! And you've done just that!"

* * *

June 16, 2013 Journal Entry 50:

* * *

I quickly turned into a panther and darted and the gunmen started to fire. I attacked each one, dodging each bullet. I didn't kill them, but they would need some stitches. I ran off and straight back to Fanco. "Security breach!" I heard people yell as sirens went off. But then they realized it was a panther that broke in. They tried to kill me, but I was too fast and too smart. I made it to Fanco's cell and ripped through the metal door. I was still a panther and I stared at him through the hard plastic and rails. "Oh, Luna, what's gotten into you?" I growled and broke through the plastic and sliced the rails apart. "What, you want my help?" I grunted and bared my teeth. "Alright, where to?" I left and he followed. "Prisoner is escaping!" I heard a guard yell and I attacked him, but didn't kill him. We stole some car keys and made it outside. Another gun was shot, but this time it shot a dart. It hit me instead of Fanco and I started to calm down and feel weird. I changed back into my normal self and Fanco quickly put me in the car and he quickly got in the drivers seat and drove off. I passed out and when I woke up, we were somewhere else that I didn't recognize. "Welcome home, Luna." I heard Fanco say as he pulled up to a building in the middle of nowhere. It looked as if Stark Industries had dropped everything to build it. "I think you'll like it here."

* * *

June 17, 2013 Journal Entry 51  


* * *

  
We pulled up and I got out. I walked up the walkway and Fanco followed behind. I stopped in front of the door and he stepped in front of me. "No one knows this place exist . Not SHIELD, not anyone." He put his hand on a scanner and then put in a code. The door slid up and he led me in. "So, first, I'll give you a simple tour and then it's to the lab." A chill went down my spine. He did want to go crazy on the experimentation. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "So, this is obviously the living room. Over there is a kitchen. Now that," he pointed to a spiral staircase, "that leads to bedrooms and a different kind of lab. We'll be using that later. Further up is a normal lab. Oh! And down over there," he pointed towards a hallway. "That's an inventions only lab." I nodded. "Okay, so first, I was to scan you. So let's go." He walked towards the staircase and I followed. We got to the third floor. "Okay, step right on that platform over there." He pointed to a circular platform and I step in. "Oh, you might need to take off your necklace." I touched the stone. "It's alright, I won't loose it." Fanco held out his hand I hesitated but eventually I unclipped it off my neck and handed it to him. He walked to a control panels of and set down the necklace. "The light might be annoying, so you might want to put these on." He gave me some goggle-sunglasses looking things. I put them on and then these arms that were on the side started to slowly spin. A bluish-purple light came from the arms and when it hit, my skin tingle a little. Once it stopped, Fanco had this weird diagram of me and my body systems, specifically my nervous system. Biology was never my thing. He looked at it for a while. Then looked up at me. "Ok, you go find you a room to sleep in. I'm be here if you need anything." I left and found a bedroom. I crashed onto the bed and quickly fell asleep. 


	18. Entry 52-55

June 18, 2013 Journal Entry 52:

* * *

I woke up and walked around my room. I had a weird dream and I couldn't shake it away from my head, then I realized I still had on my clothes that Bruce got me. Then I realized they did exactly what Bruce and Tony wanted them to do: to perfectly change with me, like a second skin. I shook my head at the thought of Bruce. I walked to the door, but before I could grab the door knob, Fanco opened the door. He was holding a tablet and a pen looking thing "Oh! Good, you're awake." He looked at the tablet then back up to me. He then picked up the pen and a light shot out from it and scanned my head. He then plunged it in the the tablet and did a few things. "Just as I thought.." He muttered to himself, then looked back at me. "Your brain waves are acting a little strange. Your brain is trying to find the perfect balance of human and animal, but it's finding it difficult." He started to walk off and gestured for me to follow him. We walked down the hall. "I have an idea that might help." We turned the corner and started walking towards a metal door. "You're about to find out what my special lab really is."

* * *

Journal Entry 53:

* * *

I got slightly worried, but still followed Fanco. He led me to the special kind of lab he talked about the other day. He stopped and he sent down to something that scanned his eye. The door opened and he walked in. He gestures for me to step in. There was an oval shaped chamber in the middle of the room. Around the room, there were computers and tables. He went to one side of the chamber. "Here, put these on." He handed me some patches of some kind. He pointed on himself where to put them. "You need them on your temples, arms, legs and somewhere on your torso." I put them where I was told to then he opened the chamber door. "Now it's time for you to step inside." I hesitated but stepped in. He walked over to a table and a few holograms of me came up. He then walked to another table and more holograms of random people came up. He dragged on to a different table that also had a computer. He set it down and states to type away, suddenly there was a woman in front of me. "I've programmed these characters specifically for your certain.. mm... Training methods, I guess you could call them" Fanco's voice boomed all around me. "All you need to do is simply fight until you win." He sat down in a rolling chair and started the program. "Begin!"

* * *

Journal Entry 54:  


* * *

  
The woman started charging at me and gave me a roundhouse kick "Ow!" I shouted as she hit me. I fought the urge to transform and rip her to shreds. Fanco spun around to the chamber. "Oh right, the pain is actually decreased by only 10%. Forgot to warn you." He shrugged then spun back to the laptop. I got in a fighting stance and gave her a punchy to the jaw. She tried to punch my stomach, by I quickly slid to the right of her and elbowed her in the back. She stumbled forward but regained her balance. She got back up and nailed me in the face. I stumbled back and touched my lip. A trail of blood came from a cut on my bottom lip. She came at me again and kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground. She then pulled out a gun. "Wait, what!?" I stood back up and looked at Fanco. "Hey, it's gotta be accurate." Fanco got up and walked to the table with the holograms of me. "Just keep going" he said over his shoulder. She was about to shoot, but I ran around her and kicked the gun out of her hand. She got it back but I grabbed her arm and we both fought for control of it. She finally pushed me down. Fanco furrowed his eye brows at my holograms. "Don't fight the urge, embrace it!" My figures started to tense up into claws. At that moment I realized that this was never going to go away. I'll always be like this from now on. Why try to stop it? The woman pointed the gun at me, but it was too late. I turned into a tiger and lashed my paw out to knock the gun away from her. She tried to retrieve it, but I attacked her. I sank my teeth into her neck. She went limp and I looked down at her. Blood covered my fur. Then the simulation ended and I slowly transformed back into be normal self. Shock covered my face.

* * *

Journal Entry 55:  


* * *

  
Fanco was studying my holograms. I was trying to catch my breath as I looked at my hands. The blood shimmered away as the dead woman did. "That was... Interesting." He got up and opened the chamber door. I quickly got out and was about to take off the patches. "Wait no!" Fanco said and grabbed my hands. "I still new to know how your body is functioning. Can you just.. keep them on for at least half an hour longer?" I forced my self to breath steadily and answered him. "Fine.." I nodded. "Good, now I want to ask you some questions, so just sit here and I'll go get you some water. Okay?" I nodded again and he left. I looked over at my holograms. The patches had recorded my movements and we're playing them over. The holograms looked strange, then I realized they had my nervous system recorded. "My brain looks weird" I muttered. Then came the transformation. It was almost terrifying to watch. My nerves changed and stretched out, they rearranged. I leaned in to get a closer look but I accidentally touched something to make the holograms change. My arm jumped back. The holograms were showing my muscle system. The transformation was even more creepy. "What in the world?" I said until it was over and a tiger was fighting. Then came the killing blow. I looked at my hands again. That was the first time I killed someone. Even though she wasn't real, the realization of my capability was frightening to me. 


	19. Entry 56-59

June 17, 2013 Journal Entry 56:

* * *

Fanco came back in and I leaned away from the holograms. They started to replay the fight. He looked at it then at me. The holograms still showed my muscle system. He seemed not to care and gave me a cup of water. He sat down and turned to me. "So, how'd it feel?" He asked and grabbed a clipboard as I chugged down the water. "Well, it felt... Different. It felt like when I went to get you from the facility, but.." We were both silent. "But what?" Fanco finally asked. I looked up at him. "But better." I was again frightened. "I just killed someone and I say it felt good. Why?" Fanco set down his clipboard. "Because you were a tiger. A female tiger is very protective. She will kill anything that threatens her. It was instinct. These simulation are to help you combine animal instinct with human intuition." A chill ran down my spine at the thought of being 'one with the way' kinda thing. "But if I kill people.. I don't want to."

* * *

Journal Entry 57:

* * *

I looked away as Fanco wrote down what I said then looked up at me again. "Cops kill people and so do murderers. Cops kill for the sake of humanity, murderers kill for fun. If you kill someone, it's for a good reason." I nodded slowly. "Just think of all the good you'll do." I noises again more confidently. "Now, tell me, what did you dream last night?" I looked back up at him. "I was running. A panther was trying to get me. Finally for some reason I stopped and turned around. The panther stopped. Then Bruce came with a rope. He looped it around the panther's neck but I didn't want him to touch it. I launched myself at him, and so did the panther. He pushed us both back and slapped me. He was saying something, but I couldn't understand him. He was shouting and pointing at the panther that was still on a rope, then he started to drag it away, and when I tried to stop him. He threw me down." Fanco was silent as he finished writing it down. "I want you to tell me your dreams every morning. Your simulations will be once a day, but at different times. Okay?" I agreed and he got up and started to walk towards the door. Then I got up. "Has it been half an hour? Can I take these off?" I asked. "Oh right, yeah, go ahead." I took the patches off and put them in a table. "How's about some breakfast?" We walked to the kitchen and ate.

* * *

June 18, 2013 Journal Entry 58:

* * *

After breakfast, we went to the lab and he took a blood sample and I sat and watched him for a while until I got bored. He took me to a training room. "What's your weapon?" He asked and I told him it was a sword. He handed me what looked like foam. "It's the real deal." He said then added "I'm gonna take that part out of you. If I reworded your brain once, I can do it again!" He stopped and pointed to another chamber that was in the back of the room. "Fight in there, it's walls scan your movements, so no patches this time." I shrugged then fought in the chamber for a few minutes then got tired. Fanco walked back in. "I've figured it out, so just come with me and I'll get it done!" When I walked back out, I looked at a window that was in the hall. It was already early evening. I skipped lunch! "Don't worry, an empty stomach is probably best right now." We walked to the lab. "Mind if I gas you? It'll only make you fall asleep." I shrugged, knowing he would've done it anyways. When I woke up he handed me a dagger. "What's that look like?" He asked. "I reals dagger." I muttered. "Wait, a real dagger!" I was happy that I didn't have to worry about tat weird on and off sight thing anymore! "Thanks! Now can I eat?" My stomach growled and he nodded am with a smile. "Why, of course, let's go." He disconnected all the stuff that was attached to me. "Thank you." He said as he walked off. "For what?" I asked. "For helping me." He looked back and smiled but kept walking. Helping? With what? I decided to let it be. I'll know soon enough.

* * *

July 1, 2013 Journal Entry 59:  


* * *

  
Things went on as a routine for a while. I got stronger and faster. Fanco gave me countless puzzles and countless problems to solve. I got smarter. I thought quicker. Finally, he gave me a real mission. We were sitting in the kitchen. Fanco was on a laptop and I was eating yogurt while solving a hard puzzle on this hologram thing. "Luna. I want you to do something for me, okay?" I stopped what I was doing. "Yeah sure, what is it?" He saved his work and shut his laptop. I finished the puzzle. "Yes! New record!" I said then shut down the puzzle. "Luna." "Sorry, what do you want me to do?" I asked again. He took out a map that became a 3D model of a New York. He made a path. "I want you to go here and, uh, borrow, a few things from-" "SHIELD. You want me to brake into SHIELD HeadQuarters and steal stuff?" I cut him off. "Well.." I again didn't let him finish and said, "Yeah sure. When do I start? Now?" Fanco seemed a little surprised. "Uh, yeah I guess, if you want." I hopped down from the bar stool. "Cool." I said as I put one last spoonful of yogurt in my mouth. I left the empty cup and spoon on the counter. Before I left, he put an ear piece in my ear and a mini camera in my jacket. He turned his lap top back on. "Luna, your hair keeps getting in the way." I took the hair tie I had and pulled my hair up in a high pony tail. I looked at my reflection in the window. "I look... Different.." I looked at Fanco who had an expression that seemed like he was either proud, impressed or surprised by me. "Be right back." I said and turned into a cheetah and ran back to SHIELD HQ for the first time in two weeks 


	20. Entry 60-63

July 2, 2013 Journal Entry 60:

* * *

When I got to NYC, I quickly transformed back into a human. No one noticed and I walked through time square. I got to HQ and walked in. It was disguised as an office building. I walked in and went straight to the front desk. "Hello, match help you." I answered with a secret code. "I'm not sure, unless you can take me to office 1B11AV." she looked at me, I forgot to say something. "It's a office on the next story." she nodded and left. "Sheila, take my spot, I'll be back." she left to the elevator. I knew I was already on camera. That needed to change. Once I got to the floor with all the SHIELD agents, I blended in. I caught a glimpse of Warren and quickly walked the the way. I got to a computer and hacked into the cameras. I made a few of them freeze and completely shut down the others. I got up and walked around. Then Fanco spoke through the ear piece. "Great work. Now, I need you to go to the lab. There's a file I need and it should still be in there." I hesitated, but left to the lab. "Fanco, I swear, if I run into Bruce, it's your fault." I muttered. I made it to the lab. No one was in there. I slipped in and snoop around. "There, that's it." Fanco said as I found a file folder. "Take it." I put it under my arm and left, but before I left, I went back into my old room. It was still the same and a lot of my stuff was there. "What are you doing?" Fanco asked confused. "Just give me a minute." I said and found a bag. I took a lot of my stuff and the files in my bag and quickly but casually left. I was almost out into the elevator when someone I didn't recognize stopped me. "Hey!" I turned around. "Do you know what's going on?" She was a new agent. "New girl, I'm guessing." She nodded. "It's probably just a drill or a minor system down situation." She smiled then nodded. "Okay, thanks." I walked off. "Any time." I said over my shoulder and made it out. Once I was far enough, I put the handle of the bag in my mouth and turned into a cheetah and ran back to Fanco.

* * *

July 3, 2013 Journal Entry 61:

* * *

I walked into Franco's house and put the briefcase on the counter where he was sitting. "There. I'm done." He smiled but then it faded. "But you were almost caught." I shrugged. "Almost, but that new agent is a dimwit." I chuckled and went to the fridge and got a yogurt cup, but there were none. I looked up at Fanco and he shrugged. "I got hungry." He said and I slightly growled. "Then make food. He scoffed then asked another question. "Hey. Why'd you go onto your room?" He asked. "Well, I can't stay in these clothes all the time or wait in the bathroom when there being washed." He shrugged. "Right.." He said as he went through the bag and got out the files. "Ha! Perfect! I'll be in the lab if you need me." He left then I took my bag and went to my room. I tossed the bag on my bed. A few thing fell out. Clothes, a laptop, a phone, an old camera and pictures filled the bag. I dumped them all into the bed. I got the camera from Steve as a welcoming gift and I did actually used it a few times. I looked through the pictures of SHIELD and the agents in their normal routines. Pictures of Tony in his suit and Steve dressed up for some reason. I even got one of Thor when he stopped by one time. There was one of Clint and Natasha after one of our training session. I smiled it was all so bitter sweet. Then I got to the last picture. My smiled faded. It was of Bruce. He was in a lab coat and looking at some kind of blue liquid in a vile. I was tense. I remembered all SHIELD did to me. The lies, the truth they kept hidden. Instead of going insane like I would've done before Fanco's training, I walked downstairs and grabbed some matches from the kitchen. I ripped the picture in half an lit the picture on fire and tossed it in the metal sink. "I hate you... One day, you're going to pay your debt. All of you."

* * *

July 4, 2013 Journal Entry 62:  


* * *

  
I left then walked back to my room. It was the end of the day and I was tired. I payed down and fell asleep... "Luna! What are you doing!" I turned to see Bruce. "Why do you care!?" I snapped at him. "I want you to be safe!" He said as he took a step towards me. "You don't care, you care about your own image!" I turned my back and realized where I was: on a plane and the door was opened. "You don't know if it'll work, if it'll save you! Don't let yourself fall!" I froze. I was terrified of hights. I stepped back, but my feet didn't seem to work. I slipped and started to fall. Bruce ran and grabbed my arm. "Luna! I need you to hold on!" I refused. "You'll lie to me again! I can't trust you!" I didn't hold his arm and I started to slip. "Fanco will protect me!" Bruce gripped harder. "No he won't!" I slipped from his grasp and started to plummet. He jumped and grabbed me. He held me close to him. "I'll be going down with you." He didn't turn into the hulk. He was calm as we fell and when we hit the ground, he broke my fall and I jerked awake. I sat straight up in my bed. "It was a dream... Just a dream." I said as I breathed heavily. I could feel my heart pounding. I haves my phone and looked at the time. It was 2:40 am. I sighed and went back to sleep, only, I couldn't sleep. I payed with my eyes closed, but my mind was very much awake. I kept thinking of everything. "He's a lier, they all are." I muttered. Finally, when it was 5:35, I fell asleep but I didn't dream. When I woke up, it felt like I had only slept for a few minutes, but the time was 7:30. I shook my head and simply laid in my bed in silence. It was the Fourth of July, but I didn't care. I feel as if freedom isn't mine anymore.

* * *

Journal Entry 63:  


* * *

  
I stared at the ceiling until Fanco came in. "Luna? You up?" he said in a hushed voice. I rolled into my side and pretended I wasn't. "Luna? Um, guess not." I wasn't in the mood to do anything. No puzzles or problems if simulations. I was just tired. Fanco started to walk out. "guess she'll just have to wait for her surprise." she closed the door. 'Surprise? Ugh, fine' I got up and walked out the door. "What do you want?" He chuckled. "I knew you were up." He muttered to himself. "Here, I wanted to give you a gift." He latched a gold and black bracket on my wrist. "Uh, thanks." I said as I looked at it. "How's about a morning simulation? Haven't had one of those in a while." I shrugged and walked to the chamber. I put the patches on and stepped in. A beast formed in front of me. It was like a giant gorilla or something like that. I turned into a tigon and fought it. It had been easier to beat my opponents as I kept doing more simulations, but this guy was close to impossible. He was strong, but so was I, and I was fast. I circled him and pounced on his back. He tried to sling me off, but my claws latched onto his skin. They tore through the him as he threw me. After a little while, I had a new plan. I had never tried this before, but there's a first for everything. I turned into an anthro-lioness. Imagine a person who looks like a lioness but almost triple the size of a normal human. I grabbed his neck and dug my claws in. I then threw him down he tried to get back up, but I kicked the side of his head. He was on his feet now and he was mad. 


	21. Entry 64-67

July 4, 2013 Journal Entry 64:

* * *

He charged, so I gave him a karate kick to the chest that threw him back. He threw a punch, but I dodged it.i tripped him and he fell forward. I then jumped on his back and started to slash at him. He tried to throw me off but couldn't. When he finally did, I got back up and launched myself at him. I dug my teeth into his shoulder. He again threw me off and I had to stop for a moment. I simply looked at the beast. "This guy... He's hard.. To beat.." I said in between breathes. "He was made for just that." Suddenly the image of the gorilla beast faded. "He's supposed to be impossible for you to beat, but you did do good." I took off the patches on my head. "Keep them on! I always tell you that." I sighed and put them on. I turned back into a full human and made sure they were still there. "Question time. How do you feel?" "Exhausted." He wrote it down then looked back up. "How did you feel while you were fighting?" I shrugged "I felt adrenaline. I felt like winning." "Did you feel... Resentment?" I furrowed my brows. "Uh, no." Then I realized what all these simulations were. "Did you dream last night?" Fanco continued. "Uh, no." I lied, well, partly lied. "Are you sure?" He asked and looked suspicious. "None I can remember." he wrote it down then got up. "That's all for now." he left and I took off ask the patches. I then left to my room and pace around. "He's not just training me how to control my ability or just how to fight.. But to fight a certain someone.. More than one in fact!" the simulations were the Avengers! I just fought the Hulk! Yesterday, I fought Thor: a man with a bludgeon. The day before that, Tony: a creature with a laser gun thing. The first day was Natasha. How did I not catch this early on? I've fought some of them more them once! I fought Nick Fury even! And Phil Warren! That's when Fanco walked in. "Luna, I want to talk."

* * *

Journal Entry 65:  


* * *

  
Fanco sat down on my bed and gestured for me to sit by him. I did."Luna, I need to tell you something. All this trading both physically and mentally, it was all for a reason. To prepare you." There was a pause then I asked "Prepare me for what?" He continued. "I want to break into SHIELD HQ and destroy all their files. I can't do that without you." I was still and didn't say anything, so he continued. "Luna, the simulations, they're really training you to fight the Avengers and the other agents." I nodded. "I figured." He just looked at me, he was confused. "You're not mad?" I shook my head. "SHIELD's gonna get what they deserve, right?" He nodded. "So when do we start?" He slightly smiled. "Well, we need a plan. Meet me downstairs. Once we're done, we'll go. Later today, I'm hoping." I nodded and he left. I sat there looking at my bracelet he gave me. I took a deep breath then got up and walked downstairs. "So, what's the plan?" Fanco looked up from another laptop. He closed it and looked at me "Okay. You're going to go in the same way you did last time, only you're not going to try to stay undercover. You're gonna let yourself be known, but only after you shut down the system. That'll allow me to go in. I'll get on a computer and start cleaning but out everything. I'm not a hacker, that's where I need you again. Hack through the firewall, then when your done, I'll know and you will be my diversion." I nodded then asked. "So I'm keeping the attention away from and on me. Seems easy enough, and when they find you?" He didn't even need to think about it. "You show them what you've learned." I nodded and knew exactly what he meant. "What if you don't destroy all the files?" This time he did need to think. "Well, we try again another time." He said then got up. "Anything you need to hear again?" I shook my head. "Anything you need to prepare for?" I thought about it, then shook my head. "Well, then let's go."

* * *

July 5, 2013 Journal Entry 66:  


* * *

  
We got into the still stolen car and drove to SHIELD HQ. Once we were there, I did the same as I did when I was there the last time. I got to the elevator and led to the secret HQ floor. I sneaked my way through to the closest computer and shut down the system. I also took the security in all the files off. I once again had an ear piece and I told Fanco in a hush voice. "System down. It's only a few minutes now." Just as expected, people started to catch on. I heard someone call for Furry. "Furry! System down!" The lock down drill started. "Here's your window." I told Fanco. "Good job." He said and I got up to go find something to do. I found where Fury was and he had gathered the Avengers, even Thor. They started to argue. "Someone was able to hack into the system and shut it down in under thirty minutes! Who else could do that!?" I stood in the corner and listened. "I'm telling you, it's one of his creations or enemies!" Cap pointed to Tony. "Why me?! What I do!?" He snapped back. "The real question is why." Natasha chimed in. "Besides, we already know who." Bruce added. They all looked at him. "Fanco." That's when I decided to speak. "No, not really. Hacking isn't his thing." They all looked in my direction; they were all silent. I stepped out of the shadowy corner and the look on Bruce's face was satisfactory. The shock was wonderful. "Hacking is my thing. Biology is his. It works." Bruce was the first of them to speak. "You're... Working with him?" I nodded as glared at him. "What did you expect?" I asked. I started to walk towards them; no one moved a muscle. "This is a nice little 'reunion' isn't it?" I said as I put my hands behind my back. Fury was about to back away; a tale tell sign of calling in to someone. "Don't even dare call those damn tranquilizer guys! I've had enough tranquilizer in me!" He actually did stop and just looked at me. "What? None of you have anything to say?" I walked to the table and sat down. "Not even you, Banner? Now that I'm here?" He stepped towards me. "Only if you'll listen."

* * *

Journal Entry 67:  


* * *

  
I crossed my legs and gestured for Bruce to talk. "Luna.." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I.. I lost control. I have this monster, I wish he never existed, but please, forgive me, Luna, the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt, and if you stay with Fanco, that's what's going to happen.." I looked down but looked back with a cold look. "I'm not that stupid, shy, cowardly, weak little girl anymore." I stood as I spoke. "Your apologies mean nothing to me!" Bruce held up his hands. "Luna, please! Come back! Don't stay with him! He will... He's not a good guy! He's currupt!" "And you're not!" I shouted back and then there was more silence. His breathing was getting heavier. I sat down again. "Luna... I.. I love you to much to see you get hurt." I shot straight up. "You love me!? Hah! All you've ever done for me, was for you! You wanted to rid yourself of stains, but that's just it! They're stains! Stains may fade, but they'll always be there! No matter what you do, it'll never be enough! It's all for you!" "Luna! Stop being blind! Fanco is putting ideas in your head!" "No! You are!" I shook my head. "This.. This here is what's trying to destroy everything, Fanco want to fix it all!" Thor finally spoke up. "With revenge? Revenge doesn't fix anything.. It breaks thing."I looked away from Brice and at him. "Then let it fall.. You'll fall with it." My pupils started to change to slits. "Will we.. Or will you fall?" Just then, Faco called. He was breathless. "Luna... Where are you?.." I turned away from them slightly. "The main computer room." "I'm on my way." I turned back. "That Fanco?"Tony asked. "Who cares? It could be Obama." Tony started to get annoyed. "Luna, just drop it all. It'll be much easier." Clint said. "Yeah, let go of the fact that that man is a murder! And killed my dad!" I gestured to Bruce. "All you people are about are-" "Lies!" Fanco said as he came in running through the doors. "SHIELD is about lies!" 


	22. Entry 68-72

July 5, 2013 Journal Entry 67:

* * *

I crossed my legs and gestured for Bruce to talk. "Luna.." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I.. I lost control. I have this monster, I wish he never existed, but please, forgive me, Luna, the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt, and if you stay with Fanco, that's what's going to happen.." I looked down but looked back with a cold look. "I'm not that stupid, shy, cowardly, weak little girl anymore." I stood as I spoke. "Your apologies mean nothing to me!" Bruce held up his hands. "Luna, please! Come back! Don't stay with him! He will... He's not a good guy! He's currupt!" "And you're not!" I shouted back and then there was more silence. His breathing was getting heavier. I sat down again. "Luna... I.. I love you to much to see you get hurt." I shot straight up. "You love me!? Hah! All you've ever done for me, was for you! You wanted to rid yourself of stains, but that's just it! They're stains! Stains may fade, but they'll always be there! No matter what you do, it'll never be enough! It's all for you!" "Luna! Stop being blind! Fanco is putting ideas in your head!" "No! You are!" I shook my head. "This.. This here is what's trying to destroy everything, Fanco want to fix it all!" Thor finally spoke up. "With revenge? Revenge doesn't fix anything.. It breaks thing."I looked away from Brice and at him. "Then let it fall.. You'll fall with it." My pupils started to change to slits. "Will we.. Or will you fall?" Just then, Faco called. He was breathless. "Luna... Where are you?.." I turned away from them slightly. "The main computer room." "I'm on my way." I turned back. "That Fanco?"Tony asked. "Who cares? It could be Obama." Tony started to get annoyed. "Luna, just drop it all. It'll be much easier." Clint said. "Yeah, let go of the fact that that man is a murder! And killed my dad!" I gestured to Bruce. "All you people are about are-" "Lies!" Fanco said as he came in running through the doors. "SHIELD is about lies!"

* * *

Journal Entry 68:

* * *

Fanco came and ran towards me as other agents came running in. They held up their guns, but Fury gestured for them to hold their fire. "The lies SHIELD had made three the years are distorted." "The only distorted thing here is you, Fanco!" Fury called out. "How much did you get a hold of?" He asked. Fanco laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know." Just then, Cap threw his shield at him, but I pushed him out of the way. "Ha! You can't touch me! Her reflexes have been enhanced, to get to me, you'll have to take her out!" No one moved. "That's what I thought." And with that, Fanco went towards the window. "Well, sayonara!" He started to run and the other agents began to shoot, but I was too fast. I kicked up Cap's shield and deflected the bullets. Then I threw it at them so I could get away, but before I could, Bruce grabbed me. "What did he do to you.." "He showed me the truth. Truths that you couldn't." I ripped my arm away and ran towards Fanco. He jumped out the window and I followed. I turned into a huge panther and grabbed him. I tucked and rolled when we hit the ground. Painful? Yes. Will I live? Duh. I heal quickly. I let him go and turned back into a human, then Fanco pulled out a remote and a car came driving by. "Come on! We must hurry!" I got into the car and we drove off to his secret hideout. The whole way there, I held my side. "You okay?" "I'm fine!" I barked. "Just.." "Broke a rib or two. Maybe more?" I nodded. "We'll get you fixed up."

* * *

July 6, 2013 Journal Entry 69:

* * *

Once we got there. Fanco put me on anesthetics and fixed by broken ribs. And apparently I am had fractured a part of my hip. Anyways, I woke up to being wrapped and in pain. "It'll wear off. You heal at a rate much faster than a normal human. Especially since I increased you healing ability even more so just now." Fanco came waking in with a clipboard. "How you feeling?" "I'm fine, it just hurts a little." He nodded and wrote it down. "After a day or two of rest, you should be able to train again." I nodded then asked "How did the mission go?" He sighed. "Well, I got rid of most of the computer files. I couldn't really erase them, but I did lock them. They'll need a professional hacker with the knowledge of unique and complicated codes to get to those files now." "Will we be going back?" He shook his head. "They're almost done with the new Avengers building. I want to.. Slow down their progress, so to speak." I nodded but wasn't sure what he meant. Destroy stuff, maybe take away more files. I'm not sure. "So, can I go to my room?" I asked. "Yes, of course. Here." He got a wheelchair that was leaning against the wall. He then helped me in and I went to my room. I stayed in there for the full two days, Fanco would bring me food and water, but I wouldn't touch it. My mind was too clouded. Eventually, on the third day, I felt my rib cage. It seemed fine. And so did my hip. I got up and started to walk around. I then found Fanco. "I'm ready." He nodded and we left the the Avengers HQ. Once we got there, I hacked in and we went inside without any alarms going off. I also made the cameras freeze. We were unseen. We went to the tenth floor and no one was home. "Perfect." Whispered Fanco as he then quickly got on a computer and started to tamper with the blueprints of the building. "What do I do?" "Keep watch.." He muttered. I kept walking around until I heard something. I looked out a window. A car pulled up, and Tony walked out along with Steve and Bruce. "Fanco, you might want to hurry!"

* * *

Journal Entry 70:

* * *

I ran to where Fanco was, but he was no longer at the computers. "Fanco!" I called and went to find him. When I did, he had his back turned towards me. "Fanco?" "Luna!" He quickly turned around. Behind him was some paper files and a lighter. He and also gotten into the electrical system. "Tony's coming back.. Steve and Bruce are with him." I said. He had a slightly crazy look in his eye as he spoke. "Perfect." I went to a computer and unfroze the cameras. They knew we were here. The three Avengers came running in. "Lock the elevator!" He said as he went back to what he was doing. I did so and then checked to cameras again. They had gotten to the elevator, then they ran to the stairs. "Ten floors." I muttered. While I continued to watch the cameras, Fanco had rewired the security system and hacked into it. He also hacked into the system and stole several of Stark Industries tech files. "I thought you weren't a hacker." "I picked up on a few things!" He snapped. He seemed agitated. "Fanco!" Tony ran in followed by Bruce and Steve. "It's half of the team! How wonderful!" Bruce saw me and I stood up. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he stepped closer. "I found a few things and I don't have much time here. So, I found a medical kit and found a good amount of rubbing alcohol." They seemed a bit confused at what Fanco said. "Why would you need that?" Fanco took the bottle of alcohol and pored it on a towel. "Because of this." He then threw the soaked towel on the computer. He then quickly grabbed the lighter and turned it on. "Rubbing alcohol is flammable!" Bruce shouted as he ran towards him, he tackled him down but Fanco lit the lighter and threw it on the towel. It quickly caught fire and spread to computer. Fanco threw Bruce off of him and kicked the computer down. The bottle of rubbing alcohol had spilt everywhere and it all caught fire. It rose to where Fanco had messed with the electrical system and it burst into flames.

* * *

Journal Entry 71:  


* * *

  
Steve quickly ran to find a fire extinguisher. "I rigged this place!" Yelled Fanco. "It's a bomb waiting to be activated!" Bruce got up and had a realization. An explosion would raise his heart beat and he'd hulk out. "Luna!" Bruce called out, but Fanco had pulled me towards him and we went into the middle of the room. We got down to the floor and he held onto me tightly. Steve came back and tried to put out the fire, but it grew quickly and got closer to the open electrical system. Just then, the system sparked and then the explosion went off. The three of them got thrown. "Dammit! Why does this building keep getting wrecked!" Steve sorta glared at Tony as he yelled while Bruce was trying to calm his heart rate. "Here's your time to shine.." Fanco whispered to me. Tony got up and so did Steve. They started to cough as the flames grew and the smoke spread. "Dr. Banner?" Steve said as he cautiously went over to him. He was struggling. "Don't fight it Mr. Banner! It's what you are! What you are sure to become!" Fanco taunted him. I looked down at my hand as I slowly started to change. I could see my hand change shape and my nails grew into claws. I looked up and saw that Bruce too was changing. "I suggest a bengal tiger, or perhaps your favored overgrown panther?" Fanco cooed. "Shut up!" I snapped. He only glared at me. I looked back down at beige paws. A huge lioness will work. Just then I heard an inhuman yell and I looked up just in time to see the Hulk back slap Steve into the wall. "Oh, the poor integrity of this floor!" Fanco taunted yet again. The Hulk jerked his head towards Fanco. "Now!" He said to me and pushed me towards him. At this point, I had four paws, lion ears and a tail. "Luna! Don't!" Steve shouted as he got up. I glared at him then looked back at Bruce, er, the Hulk. He charged at Fanco, but I jumped up and morphed into a huge lioness and raked his back. I wasn't an average lion, I was four times the normal size. He reached back and tried to throw me off. I jumped over his head and stood in front of him. I roared and he roared back as he started to run towards me.

* * *

July 10, 2013 Journal Entry 72:  


* * *

  
I ran to him and jumped again. Our fight went on for a while. I could see that Fanco was fighting Steve and Tony. I couldn't tell who was winning in either fight. Hulk threw me off of him and just before I could get up, he grabbed me and threw my across the room. I hit the wall hard but I jumped back up and as he tried to grab me again, I got on my back legs are started to claw at him. He still grabbed me and I takes at his fist. He yelled then threw me out the window. Time slowed down. I could see debris falling around me as the Hulk continued to rage out. I hit the ground and just simply laid there. I couldn't move and the last thing I remember was debris called on me then it hit my face and I felt an awful pain on my muzzle and eyes, then.. I blacked out. When I woke up, it was dark. "You're up! It's about time.." I heard Fanco open the door then close it. "How do you feel.." He muttered. "I feel fine. How long was I asleep?" "Three days" my eyes widened. "Three!" I shouted surprised. "Yes and-" he cut himself off. "What?" "What do you see?" He asked cautiously. "Well, if you'd turn on the lights, I might be able to see more." He was silent for a while. "Fanco?" I heard him put something down then I heard him leave. I could hear him throwing stuff down and hear angry yells. They were faint, but I could still hear it. I got up and walked towards the door. I reached for the light switch but was met with a terrifying realization. The light switch was flipped up. 


	23. Entry 73-76

July 10, 2013 Journal Entry 73:

* * *

I started to flip the light switch on and off. Everything was still dark. I touched my eyes, they were open, wide open and I continued to flip the switch. "Fanco! Fanco!" I called out and I started to feel for the door. I ran out and it was only quiet. I felt for the wall and started to walk to where I thought he might be. "Fanco.. Why.. Why didn't my eyes heal? Everything else did!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a gasp. "You really are blind.." I heard him say. I could tell he was right in front of me. "Why?" I asked again. He sighed. "I'm not sure." He didn't say anything for a few seconds then slid his hand to my arm. "But.. Now you have to get used to it. I'll try to fix them, but I'm not sure I can. We'll have to train you more, harder, more advanced! You have to own this, use it." I furrowed my eyebrows. "How can I use it?" "People who loose on sense are advanced in another. Use you're sense of touch and hearing to form a mental image of what's going on. You have to try!" I stepped back. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He was silent for a while. "Do I?" I asked again. "Right, you're blind. I shook my head. No, you don't have a choice. You're going to listen to everything I have to say, I'll help you with your journal entries in return, you help me destroy SHIELD no questions asked!" I nodded my head slowly and looked down. "Alright." He grabbed my wrist. "I'll take you to your room. Tomorrow, we start the new training."

* * *

July 31, 2013 Journal Entry 74:

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Fanco has change my training several times. It's no longer to get me used to my animal instincts, but to make me use my sense or hearing and touch. I've actually become very good at hugging how far an object is away from me based on how far it sounds, I am also getting used to feeling the ground with my feet. The small vibrations are hard to find, but others are simple. I may be in the dark, but I can still fend for myself. But there's been a down side. Fanco has become obsessed on destroying the Avengers and SHIELD. Every time I mess up, even in the smallest of ways, I get punished, brutally. I struggle to get out of bed each morning. I try to stay away from him as much as possible. He's definitely loosening. Just the other day, he threw some metal thing at my back for not guessing the right distance of where a clicking sound was coming from. He's abusive now, and I don't like it at all. Why did I have to be pulled into this? I don't need this. I haven't done a fighting simulation in a while, but then Fanco came bagging on my door. "Luna! Get up!" He barked. I trudged out of bed. "Yeah?" "Simulation room, now!" I slowly walked to the room using the wall to guide me and stepped into the chamber. "Use that training and fight your way out of this!" I heard the hologram buzz on. I heard the familiar sound of a gun being pulled out. "Nat? Fury?" I questioned. "Figure it out yourself!" Fanco yelled at me. I felt the vibration of its feet running against the glass. "Natasha." I felt her stop and heard her arm cut through the air, it came from my left and I ducked down.i felt her pick up her foot and heard the air whiz by her leg. I stepped back and grabbed her ankle mid kick. I then pulled her backwards. I heard her cock her gun so I turned into a leopard and charged at her. I swipe the gun away from her and it disappeared. I was about to give the killing blow but then I realized something, I could see.

* * *

Journal Entry 75:  


* * *

  
I stopped, frozen. My vision was blurry and dull, but it was something. That's when the Nat Holo took her chance. She kicked me down, and started to beat me up with her backup gun. I transformed into a human and was again surrounded by pitch black darkness. Fanco shut it down. "What the hell was that!?" He snapped. "I could.. See? I could see!" I slowly got up and felt for the door, once I got out I was all smiles. I felt for Fanco and when I hit his arm, I told him what I could see, but the good feeling was quickly over when he slapped me hard across the face. "I don't give a damn! In battle, you stayed focused! You almost got killed!" He hit me again. "Get out of here!" I left the room and glided my hand on the wall and headed to my room "Asshole.." I said then felt for my bed and laid down. I took a deep breath as rubbed my cheek. I started to think of everything that's been going on with Fanco. "I can't do this.. Maybe Bruce was right? But my dad.." I felt an odd feeling deep within me. Something was telling me I need to do some research. "This won't be easy..." I muttered, staring into the darkness. "I have to try" That night, I snuck into the lab and felt around for anything that seemed important. I broke into some files and for a while, I didn't find anything. But then a felt something familiar, a USB drive. I found another and grabbed it then heard something in the hall. "Crap." I muttered, then hid." Fanco came in. I could tell by his footsteps he was mirth an likely drunk. "Dammit.. I left crap out... Oh screw it. I don't fucking care.." He's so annoying when he's drunk. Anyways, he slid and hit the ground hard. "Fuck!" He curse and I took my chance and left into my room. As in got on my bad and felt the night stand for my laptop, I heard him coming down the hall.

* * *

Journal Entry 76:  


* * *

  
I quickly got under the covers and hid the USB's, but I didn't have time to hide the laptop. Fanco walked, no, more like stumbled in. He leaned against the door way with a half empty whisky bottle in his hand. "You're not asleep? Good. Luna.. I'm forming a new plan for SHIELD and I want to execute it tomorrow morning?" He thought about it. "Sometime tomorrow." I scoffed. "Will you be sober by then?" I muttered. "What was that!?" He said and hobbled over to me as I spoke again. "I asked if you'll be sober by then. Lately you've been drunk every night and continuously recovering from hang-" my sentence was cut short because her back slapped me hard on the side of my head. "I don't want to hear another damn word from you! You give me that fucking laptop that I MYSELF fixed up for you so you can fucking hear it all!" I grabbed hold of the laptop. "No! I need it!" A tug-of-war fight started and I yanking it away from him. "Dammit! Fine!" He let me have the laptop, but at a price. "You can have the thing! But you better respect me-" "You should respect me, you drunk bastard!" He got mad again and slapped me on the face, close to my eye. "You best shut the fuck up little girl if you know what best for you..." And with that he stalked away. 


	24. Entry 77-78

August 1, 2013 Journal Entry 77:

* * *

I felt something trickled down from my temple as well as something from my nose. And u smelt blood. I touched the side of my head and felt some liquid. I had to make sure, so I tasted tapped my fingers on my tongue. "Yep, that's blood." And I assumed it was the same for my nose. I got up and went into the hallway. I listened to see if Fanco was out there, but I didn't hear anything, so I left to the bathroom to wash it all off. As I was trying to get there, I ran into Fanco. Then I heard him hit the wall. "Dammit girl! You almost made me drop my bottle!" I stood there with a stone cold expression. "Maybe that's what you need." I didn't care if I got hurt. I heal quickly anyways. "You stupid, selfish, ungrateful, damned little girl!" He took his bottle and slammed it against my back. "What the hell!" I said as I recovered from the blow. He ignored my comment. "Why are you even out here!?" I sighed. "I'm trying to get cleaned up after you hit me." "Well if you had some damn respect." "Well if you weren't always drunk." He growled as he back slapped me so hard that I fell backwards and hit a picture. It shattered against my shoulder. "All you cause is a mess, Luna!" He pushed me out of the way and I fell to the ground. "Do me a favor and go the fuck to sleep" I stalked off. I sat down on my bed and looked for the laptop and USB drives. I put on some earbuds , plugged in a mic, and turned on the laptop. "Luna Devins" I said into the the mic. "voice recognition accepted." I heard it say as it logged on. I plugged in the drives and started my research. "Open to view files." I waited a few seconds. "Read all files." The files opened but then o heard the computer say something different. "Play Video File?" I thought it strange but told it to play. Then I heard an idly familiar voice. "...Dad?"

* * *

Journal Entry 78:

* * *

My back was stinging. My head hurt. But I didn't care. I was hearing my dad's voice. His real voice! If only I could see him. "Hi, I'm Jaison Devins and this is Project: Defense Mode. This is an Experiment Collaboration with my partner and dear friend, Thomas Fanco. This is my Video Journal Entry: Number One." I cringed slightly at the mention of Fanco's name. It just didn't feel right with my dad saying it, especially since he called him a 'dear friend'. I listened to some videos and didn't find anything intriguing, until I came across one where his tone of voice changed. He sighed. "Well... This project is taking longer than expected. And I, personally, am struggling financially. I can't keep going back and forth between Arlington an New York." He sighed again and stayed quiet. Then I heard another familiar voice in the background, Bruce. "Hey, maybe you should, well, drop the project. You don't want to end up doing something you'll regret." "Shut Up! This doesn't involve you! Why are you even here!" It was Fanco in the background as well. "Calm down! Fury sent me. He wants to talk both of you." I skipped the next minute and a half of them arguing and started again when it seemed like Dad came back to recording. "Said if we could pull it off, we could keep working." I went back a little bit. "Fanco talked to Fury and tried to convince him this project would be worth keeping. I said that if I kept going back and forth, it wouldn't be. So then he came up with the idea of.." He sighed ".. Faking my death and having me stay here for a while longer. A long while. There would be an agent who would check up on Kaycee and Luna. Fury said if we could pull it off, we could keep working and he wouldn't shut it down and put it on ice." He was silent for a while and I held a fist tightly. He faked his death. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There, you're all caught up with the story on my Marvel Instagram account(**_ _ **avenger . shadow _ )and now I'll try to be posting more soon. If you've read all this, thank you for bearing with me with all my typos and such. Tell me what you think of the story so far in the reviews and stay tuned for more! :) - XD**_


	25. Entry 79-81

August 2,2013 Journal Entry 79:

* * *

A tear ran down my face. All this time, all I ever knew were lies. I swallowed hard and kept looking to find more but to no avail. I closed my laptop and went to bed. The next morning, I woke up with a start. Fanco came into my room and ripped the blankets off of me. Lucky for me, he didn't see the USB drive I stole. "Wake up!" He shouted He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I was wide awake now. "What!?" I shouted at him. "Morning simulations. Now!" I got up, still in the clothes I wore the day before. "SimulationS? More than one?" He nodded then grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. "I've been working on something. Now that you're blind, I've created something to help you on the battlefield." I seemed a little worried, a little shock, but I got up and followed him as he dragged me along. When we got to the lab, he threw me into the simulator without the patches. I didn't say anything. "Now," he started to seem to be getting over his hangover. "I've created some.. 'companions' for you. You will fight them, if they can beat you, then we're keeping them, but I'll have to make a few adjustments. If you can beat them, I'll just make them better. If it's a stalemate, then perfect." He started the simulation and I felt several feet hit the ground. "Oh, and there's a catch. You can only fight them in and anthro form or in human form." I didn't think much of it but then I realized what they were. Several huge wild cats. One charged at me and as soon as it pounced on me, I turned into a tiger. "Only Anthro!" I heard Fanco yell, so I turned into an anthro panther. I could tell I was fighting a huge adult male leopard. It was bigger than any normal leopard, it was enhanced, it was like me. We fought until something grabbed my leg and threw me. When I hit the glass wall, I was back into a human. I hit the ground then someone grabbed my collar and picked me up.

* * *

Journal Entry 80:  


* * *

  
"Come on, you're going to be our alpha? Pathetic." It was a low voice. He spoke right in front of me and my feet weren't touching the ground, this guy was tall. "Alpha? Pathetic?" I growled. "I'll show you who's pathetic!" I kicked his chest and he went flying backwards. "I may only be 15, almost 16, but I'm about to whoop your ass!" I chafed at him and formed a paw with razor sharp claws on my right hand. I raised it up and slashed him. "Ah!" He yelled. He swung his arm and I ducked. I ran around him and kicked him off balance. I then clawed his calf as he spun around. He punched me in the stomach and I stumbled backwards. "We'll see who's prey!" He snapped then roared. I could tell a lion came charging at me. So I turned into an anthro lionesses. When he jumped, I hit him in mid air. He fell to the ground. Then another cat pounced on me from behind. "Hey, Suka! I don't like this girl one bit!" Said the cheetah that pounced on me. "Well the feeling is mutual!" I said and threw him off, I turned into an anthro cheetah and hissed at him. I ran at him and her charged me. I tackled him and as he kicked me attempted to cut his throat either with my teeth or claws. The leopard came back. "I got you, Aroku!" He shouted then grabbed m shoulder and flipped me off. I am was again full human and growled at him. "Are you blind?" He asked. I said nothing. "That's hilarious! Guys! We're fighting a blind gi-" I punched him in the face. Then gave him a round house kick. I made him stumble. He threw a punch, but I dodged it then grabbed his wrist. I gave him a leg sweep that ended with me having him pinned down with my knee. "What was that?" I said sarcastically. "Get off of me!" I then heard a jaguar come at me from my left side. I got up and as he pounced, I gave him a roundhouse kick. He hit the ground and turned into a human. "Come at me! See what happens!"

* * *

Journal Entry 81:  


* * *

  
I shouted at him. He did just that, still in a human form. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist and held it away as I stables myself on one leg while kicking him in the rib cage, a side kick. I didn't hit him and enough to break a rib but I'm pretty sure I bruised one or two. I let go and kicked him the the chest and he fell backwards. Another started to charge at me, but then Fanco spoke up. "Enough!" He shouted and everyone stopped. "I've seen enough. You five are worthy competitors for Luna. But you all still need some work. That's all for now, turn into your original forms and head to your quarters. I heard anger grunts and growls as the door opened and they left. I walked out then pushed Fanco. "You turned more humans into whatever I am!" I shouted angrily. "No! I turned animals into whatever you are!" I slapped him across the face. "Why would you do that! That's worse!" He grabbed my hand and bent it backwards. "I'm making and army to destroy SHILED and the Avengers, and you're going to lead them, you will be their alpha and if you don't like that, you can't be their next meal." He left me go and pushed me to the ground, then he turned around and left. "Fine. Be that way." I mutter and got up. I was about to go back to me room when I figured that this would be the perfect time to look around for some more information about my father. I founds file and took it as well as a disk. I quickly and quietly went into my room and found my scanner Fanco made me that would scan paper and read it to me. I listened and realized it was a report about what happened the day he died. The day I actually lost my father. 


End file.
